The Smurfs (film series)
See Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe (location) for the universe that this series takes place in. "The Smurfs" is a live-action/3D CGI animated film series developed by Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company. The first film of the series was released in theaters on July 29, 2011, with the second released in the summer of 2013. A third movie was to be released in 2015, but due to the performance of The Smurfs 2, Sony canceled plans for the third movie and instead decided to reboot the series as an all-CGI animated movie series. It is accompanied by two animated features co-produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Duck Studios. Film Series ''The Smurfs ''See The Smurfs (film) at Smurfs Wiki for full details. The Smurfs during the Blue Moon Festival end up traveling through time to modern-day New York City when a portal opens up in a place called the Forbidden Falls. Gargamel and Azrael also go through the portal in pursuit of the Smurfs, but end up losing them as they take residence with a young human couple named Patrick and Grace Winslow, who were expecting their first child together. The Smurfs help Patrick with his advertising campaign while the couple helps protect the Smurfs until they can open the portal to return to their own time. Meanwhile, Gargamel takes up residence at Belvedere Castle in Central Park to build a Smurf essence extractor with which he intends to use against the Smurfs when he captures them. ''The Smurfs 2 ''See The Smurfs 2 at Smurfs Wikia for full details. In the sequel, Gargamel creates the Naughties in order to kidnap Smurfette and get her to reveal Papa Smurf's secret formula for turning her into a Smurf so that he can turn his Naughties into Smurfs and then extract the Smurf essence from them. Papa Smurf and his team of Smurfs arrive in New York to get the help of Patrick and Grace Winslow, who are now with their four-year-old child Blue, as they travel to Paris in order to find Smurfette and rescue her from Gargamel. However, during the course of the story, Smurfette befriends the Naughties, making the Smurfs wonder if she would betray them to become Gargamel's pet creation once again. Animated Features ''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol ''See The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol at Smurfs Wikia for full details. The story is loosely based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, where Grouchy is visited by the Three Smurfs Of Christmas to show what his hatred of Christmas will cause. ''The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow ''See The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow at Smurfs Wikia for full details. This animated feature has the Smurfs visiting a place called Smurfy Hollow where they deal with both Gargamel and the Headless Horseman. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series While the film series has no canonicity with either the comic books or the cartoon show, versions of some of its characters like Narrator and Crazy appear in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories along with an analog of Gutsy Smurf named Duncan McSmurf. Narrator in these stories believes that Hefty's dislike for Duncan and his constantly calling him Gutsy (a name that he hates) is that Hefty in the 2011 Smurfs movie felt like he was totally upstaged by Duncan's counterpart and thus the sentiment was carried over into Hefty's own personality regardless of the media. The movie's Blue Moon Festival also appears in the stories in a different form, with one of them foretelling the arrival of Baby Smurf a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, as blue moons in these stories do not indicate when a baby Smurf is going to be born as they normally do in the comic books or the cartoon show. Clumsy's and Grouchy's personalities have a mix of both their cartoon show counterparts and their film series counterparts, with Clumsy using the cartoon show personality to hide the fact that he is very shy and insecure about himself. The characters of Patrick and Grace Winslow in addition to their dog Elway appear as 19th Century American pioneers during the Smurfs' time travels in The Lost Year. The film series itself exists in-universe as a product based on Peyo's discovery of their existence. In the Mirror Universe, the 2011 movie's plot is different: the Smurfs purposely traveled through time to modern-day New York City to cause trouble and hopefully to force open the portal so that the other Smurfs could travel to the present and attempt to take over the world. However, Gargamel couldn't let the Smurfs do that, so he traveled into the present and gained the help of Odile Jouvenel in order to stop them. Vexy and Hackus first appear in the series as hallucinations brought upon Smurfette by the ingestion of smurfnip in the story "Smurfnip Madness". Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories An adaptation of the film universe-related video feature, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, is also part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, along with an adaptation of The Smurfs 2's story called "Wonder The Naughty," featuring its characters Vexy and Hackus. An adaptation of the film universe-related video feature, The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow, is also part of the series. Glovey Stories The character Gutsy Smurf from the 2011 Smurfs movie appears as a character. An adaptation of the plot from The Smurfs 2 appears, titled ''Naughty Naughty'', which features new Smurf characters such as Vexy and Hackus. Smooth Smurf, Passive Aggressive Smurf, Party Planner Smurf, and Clueless Smurf are Smurf characters who come from The Smurfs 2 and are characters in this series as well. The Smurfs fan film series Muppetman12345's The Smurfs fan film series adapts elements from the actual film series into his stories. Smurfs2.jpg Smurfs 2 Movie Poster 2012.jpg Fa4b5b1a79fa511d1cb56843f1160a70-d6lkw1t.jpg Category:Smurfs media Category:Movies Category:Open to Community